1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to kits for assembling various dental devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to kits for assembling various dental devices wherein different sizes of syringes, delivery tips, and other dental components are coordinated and readily available to be combined for different uses.
2. Prior State of the Art
A wide variety of different types of dental equipment is used in today's dental practice. For best results, a particular size and type of device is used for each different process. For example, one type of syringe may be needed for irrigation of the teeth, while another type of syringe may be needed for expressing material such as a bonding agent onto teeth surfaces. When several procedures are used in one sitting, many different devices may be needed.
Unfortunately, trying to assemble and keep together all the various devices that may be needed in one compact area is often frustrating and very time consuming. The various pieces are usually not organized in a convenient fashion, and the dentist is not always able to obtain each desired piece of equipment quickly and easily. It is often difficult for the dentist to be able to instantly identify from his supply of equipment the correct size and type of device needed, and then be able to conveniently obtain the correct device once it is identified.